1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a restraining device for children and primarily infants for use in cooperation with child car seats, infant carriers, baby seats, high chairs, strollers, and the like having a restraining belt.
2. Description of Prior Art
Small children and infants are not adequately restrained by current child-related seating devices such as child car seats, infant carriers, baby seats, high chairs, strollers, and the like (hereinafter collectively referred to as "child seat devices"). The problem manifests itself when a child is placed in a child seat device. Children, from birth to one or two years old, often cannot adequately support themselves in a seated position. As a result, a child seated in the child seat device has a propensity to slide downward within the child seat device. This is disadvantageous because the child may slip through a restraining belt typically provided with the child seat device and fall out of the child seat device, potentially causing injury to the child. This concern is especially great with child car seats, where an improperly restrained child could sustain greater injuries in the event of an automobile accident.
The prior art devices attempting to deal with this problem have typically used cushion supports with tying restraints to maintain the proper positioning of the child within the child seat device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,245 to Lyszczasz teaches a cushion support apparatus for infants having a T-shaped cushion member that is adapted to conform to an internal profile of a child car seat or an infant carrier. Rolled lateral cushion supports are provided adjacent to the head and body of the child to maintain the proper positioning of the child's head and body while seated in the child car seat or infant carrier.
In operation, the child is placed on the T-shaped cushion member and the child's head and body are secured between the rolled lateral cushion supports by a plurality of tying restraints. The child thereby secured to the cushion member is then placed in the child car seat or infant carrier.
The disadvantages of prior art devices that use cushion supports are that these devices are bulky and uncomfortable for the child secured therein. Further, it is difficult to secure the child's head and body between the cushion supports. Additionally, the cushion support apparatus is not typically designed to easily cooperate with child seat devices. Also, a plurality of fastening straps is generally required to maintain the child within the cushion supports. Finally, the child must be placed in the cushion support apparatus before being placed in the child seat device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the above-discussed disadvantages by providing a lightweight restraining device capable of receiving a child's body therein and which easily cooperates with a child seat device.